pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Missile Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Missile Launcher is a 3x2 Weapon room unlocked at level three. Along with the Multi Missile Launcher, these are the only two starship weapon rooms that fire Missiles. Missiles bypass all shields, but they can be dodged if you have a powered Engine onboard your ship. The Missile Launcher can fire the Rocket Missile (System Damage), Javelin Missile (AP Damage), Jungle Missile (Crew Damage), Penetrator Missile (Direct Hull Damage), EMP Missile (EMP Damage), and Scarlet Missile (Fire Damage). 'Usage' 'In Combat' Below is a list of common Missile combinations. This does not take into account ships with a Multi Missile Launcher, which allows up to 3 active Missile launchers on a ship. 'Missile Combos' ---- Rocket Spam DPSGame ' + ' OR ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' It's unlocked early in the game, has a low Research requirement, and is friendly for lower level players. *'Disadvantages:' The Javelin variant cannot deal Hull Damage, and the Rocket variant struggles against heavily Armored rooms and tanky Crew. *'Additional Notes:' The combo should be paired with other weapon rooms as the combo itself cannot provide sufficient DPS. ---- Anti Crew SupportGame ' + ' OR ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' Can deal a lot of Crew Damage in a short period of time, and the Scarlet variant can also damage rooms. *'Disadvantages:' The Jungle variant is hard to implement without Python 3.X, and the Scarlet variant can be countered by Sprinklers. *'Additional Notes:' The Scarlet Missile variant can bait repair Crew into burning rooms and damage them. ---- Penetrator Spam ConditionGame ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' Doesn't require any other weapon rooms, can mess up enemy AI and is unaffected by shields. *'Disadvantages:' Hard to pull off without 20-25 Crew, and Engines can be a hassle to destroy. *'Additional Notes:' Usually, this combo is paired with the Teleport so the player can destroy rooms like the Engine. In addition, make sure the Penetrator Missiles target sparsely Armored rooms to maximize damage. ---- Room Disable SupportGame ' + ' ---- *'Advantages:' Can disable Landmines, Sprinklers, and rooms for nearly the entire game. *'Disadvantages:' Doesn't provide any damage output and has a rather large Research requirement. *'Additional Notes:' The EMP Missiles should be targetting rooms you find are a hassle to deal with. Examples include the Teleport, Shield Generator, Hangar and so on. 'When To Use' The Missile Launcher can provide a wide range of options for combat. With so many unique combos and counters to existing strategies (Ex. EMP Missiles disabling the Teleport), there is little to no reason not to use the Missile Launcher. 'AI' The Missile Launcher requires AI to equip currently built Missiles in combat. Without it, the Missile Launcher will not equip a Missile without manual intervention. Below is a list of Missile equip commands and what Missile they refer to. In "Set Highest ___" commands, the Missile that deals the highest of that damage will be the Missile the room will equip. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Missile That Costs The Least Amount Of Gas To Build Set Dearest Items -> Missile That Costs The Most Amount Of Gas To Build Set Item To None -> Unequip Missiles Set Highest System Damage -> Usually Set to Built Rocket Missiles Set Highest Hull Damage -> Set to Built Penetrator Missiles Set Highest EMP Damage -> Set to Built EMP Missiles ''' '''Set Highest Character Damage -> Usually Set to Built Jungle Missiles Set Highest Fire Items -> Set to Built Scarlet Missiles ' '''Set Highest AP Damage -> Set to Built Javelin Missiles ' ---- '''Crew Interactions The Missile Launcher is buffed with the Weapon stat on Crew. The reload reduction formula applied when the Missile Launcher is buffed can be found here. 'Gallery' MissileLauncherExterior1-3.png|Exterior of the MSL Lv.1-3. MissileLauncherExterior4-6.png|Exterior of the MSL Lv.4-6. MissileLauncherExterior7-9.png|Exterior of the MSL Lv.7-9. MissileLauncherExterior10-14.png|Exterior of the MSL Lv.10-14. MissileLauncherExteriorDestroyed.png|Exterior of the MSL when destroyed. MissileLauncherDestroyed.png|The MSL's destroyed sprite. Category:Rooms Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons